The Photos
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has never been good at magic, so he didn't look forward to going to school. The only reason he kept attending was for a girl and the ability to get closer to her.


House:Slytherin

Category:Themed

Prompt:Photography(action)

Word Count:1,392

Albus Severus Potter was the famous Harry Potter's second son. He hated this. It was a terrible burden he had to live up to. Everyone always assumed that their child is just as good as them. Problem is, Albus isn't. He's nothing like his father. He doesn't spark the same natural talent that Harry does. Because of this, he has the worst luck at school.

Albus has always had a tough time at Hogwarts, where he's surrounded by people radiating magic. The only reason he continues to go is because of a girl. Her name was Willow Hart. The only downside is that she is a Hufflepuff. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are complete strangers. The chance for a relationship to fully grow and blossom is close to nothing.

Harry Potter, Albus' father, knows how he struggles at school. He suggested that he join the school newspaper. There he might have a slim chance of promising friendships, but all that matters is that there's a chance. Albus was reluctant at first, saying that only nerds and Hufflepuffs do that sort of thing. But, he came up with an idea that might be the only reason he would ever consider joining the newspaper. He would apply for the photographer position. All he'd have to do is take random pictures of anything that looks fitting for the front page. The benefit to him is that he'd be able to see his crush more closely.

On the first day of school, Albus was the first to spring to his feet in the morning. He was eager to sign up for the newspaper before breakfast is served. Rushing down the halls, at the same time putting on and adjusting his robes, he reached the admission form. No one had signed up for the photographer position. Albus held the biggest, crooked smile he had ever had. Finally printing his name in the blank space, he headed for the Great Hall. There were a few people sitting at their house tables, including Willow, who held Albus' gaze, only resulting in him turning away. Her blue-aqua eyes intimidated him, it was as if they could read what he was feeling inside.

He sat down with a couple of his "friends", if he counted the students that made fun of him for not being a clone of his father. Slowly, other students began to pile in, eagerly taking their seats, waiting for the glorious food. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the students were packing into their food.

Albus was occupying himself with eating pumpkin pie, when someone lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Um... you applied for the photographer position?" a voice asked. It belonged to a girl. Albus whipped his head around, only to find stunning, piercing eyes that looked curiously into his own. It was Willow.

"Wh-what? Yeah, yeah, that's me. I applied," Albus stammered. He could barely force out a few syllables, let alone full words.

Willow giggled. She looked up, straight at his eyes. "Well, if you want the position, it's yours. I came to bring you the camera, without it I doubt you'll get very far," she smiled. "I'm the head of the newspaper, so if you ever need anything, just ask me. Good luck."

"Th-thanks," Albus said. He couldn't take his eyes off her swaying lilac hair. The hair dye was faint, but it was vibrant enough to seize his attention. Without a second thought, he raised the camera to his eyes and clicked. The picture captured her back and her head full of lilac locks. It was the best picture he Albus had ever seen. It possessed a mysterious feeling, but with a majestic touch to it. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his meal.

When classes ended, he was heading out to where Hagrid's hut was located, so that he could take a couple of photos, and get familiar with the camera. He aimed the camera at the forest, hoping to capture a stunning view. Instead, as he was moving the angle of the camera, he saw Willow. She was sitting at the top of the hill, brushing hair out of her face, gazing dreamily at the forest. Albus snapped a picture of that dreamy moment. Suddenly feeling very weird with himself, he dropped the camera from his eyes and headed to his dorm.

The next few weeks, went about the same. It consisted of him being teased, doing a good job for the paper, and taking more pictures of Willow. She never seemed to notice, thankfully, as Albus was sure he was making it very obvious.

The photos only made Albus long for Willow. He wanted to talk to her again, to hear her cool, relaxing voice. He wanted to look into her eyes and drown in them. He longed to hang around her and experience the feeling of being in close quarters, not just the look of her in photos. He felt like there was more distance between each other when he looked at the photos. She was so close, yet so far.

Albus was walking in the hallways one day, and saw Willow conversing with her friends. They looked like they were having a good time. It was a picture-perfect moment. As he raised his camera, Willow quickly turned her head around and faced the camera. She smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling up, holding a peace sign up with her hands. Albus took the picture without even processing what he saw in front of the lense. When he reviewed the picture, he noticed what Willow had done. Wearing a big smile, he looked up and met Willow's eyes. She grinned at him and waved. Albus was speechless. All he could do to respond was raise his hand and make a sort of waving motion. Willow turned back to her group, speaking with them once again, as if nothing had happened. Albus turned and headed to class, her smiling face burned into his memory.

At dinner, Albus finished his meal early so that he could get a head start at his already-late homework. Walking towards the huge doors of the exit, a girl got up from her seat and rushed towards him. "Hey!"

Albus knew that voice anywhere. "Hey Willow," he said.

"So, how did that picture turn out?" she asked casually.

Albus jumped. The memory struck him fiercely. He forgot that Willow saw him take it. She must have noticed the jump he made. "It's okay. I just want to see how it turned out and how I looked in it?" she giggled.

"Oh, um it's fine. Your fine-I mean...what?" he blurted out. She laughed. He collected his sense before he tried again. "The picture turned out great. You look good in it, don't worry."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, how about the other ones? How did I look in them?" she inquired coolly. Albus' eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she knew. She knew what he had done, and for a long time at that. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. His mouth just made shapes as he was searching for a bundle of words to throw together.

She laughed again, touching his arm lightly. The touch sent electricity through his body. "You think I wouldn't notice? I don't mind, obviously, but if you're going to take 'sneaky' pictures, then do it well. You stood out like a turnip in a carrot field," she teased. Albus smiled shyly. He was so shocked that he could do was make facial expressions, and even that didn't happen easily.

She suddenly took the camera from his neck. She turned it on and looked through the hundreds of pictures. "Hey! No!" Albus said, reaching for the camera. He was too slow. Willow had looked through most of them, smiling to herself. In the last moment, she took a picture of herself and handed it back. "What did you do?" Albus asked, a bit annoyed. He looked at the picture, finding a smiling Willow posing in her signature pose. "Thanks, I guess," he said.

"No problem. See you around, Albus," she said, touching his hand faintly as she turned to run back to her table, her lilac hair lightly whisking across his face.

"See you, Willow," he murmured, raising his camera.


End file.
